geometry_dash_unofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Blade of Justice
---- Blade of Justice is a 2.0/2.1 Extreme Demon collaboration created by Manix648, LaserBlitz, and Knobbelboy, and verified by RicoLP. The original, unnerfed version of the level was planned to be even harder than Bloodlust, but Manix later ordered RicoLP to nerf it in order to release it sooner. This level features a mostly blue, black and white color scheme, the exception being LazerBlitz's part, which has some purple mixed in. It is currently ranked as the 101st hardest rated level in Geometry Dash by Pointercrate.https://geometry-dash-fan.fandom.com/wiki/Blade_of_Justice History W.I.P. Gameplay * 0-5% (Manix648): The level begins with a half-speed robot segment, with the creators' names showing up. This first sequence is core-like and lasts a while. Its gameplay involves many difficult jump orbs in both the ground and air along with many tiny jumps. After the first half, the robot turns big for two jumps before going back to small form. In the end, there is a sword and a text fading in and out saying: "Are you worthy?". * 6-11% (LazerBlitz): Next is a difficult ship sequence made by LazerBlitz (signified by his cube), involving much up-and-down flying through large moving objects. There is also some challenging maneuver flying at the end to act as a threat before the next part arrives. * 12-__% (Manix648): After this is an extremely difficult double-speed wave segment made by Manix (again, signified by his icon). This wave requires some extreme timing and consistency in order to pass, and the frequent switching between normal and mini size as well as many moving structures does not make it any easier. The drop comes next which begins with a long mini straight fly sequence with the words "Lets Go!" right at the beginning. Three individual corridors appear and the player must be able to straight fly very well in order to get through. Afterward, two rows of teeth must be flown through, as a text appears, saying "Pierce through all matter". Next comes a short ball section with pulsing decorations and tight spaces, and a mini UFO segment with some timing and jump orbs involved. * Next is a quite long, normal speed dual wave segment that appears to be reminiscent of Betrayal of Fate (by Weoweoteo). Then is an equally long dual ship sequence designed in mostly black and white coloring and a smiley face in the middle of the section. Following this is a long, fast cube, with text saying Go! right at the start. This section involves tapping numerous jump orbs and not holding afterward, or the player will most likely hit a ceiling or saw blade. After this section is a short auto saying the level's name, and then a mixed dual which Dual Kiki has called the most difficult part of the level. It is immensely difficult and varied in mixing between game modes as well. Right at the end of this hefty dual comes a short but insanely narrow mini-wave segment which leads the player into a more relaxing part. * This is another part made by LazerBlitz. It finally slows down a bit like a half-speed cube section where the words "Take a break" are presented. An art piece rises up in the background resembling a solar eclipse which flashes to the beat as the cube turns into a ship containing a gravity portal and a blue jump orb, and then an auto section with the blade in the background. Next is Manix again, with what is probably the most well-known part of the level; a very tight UFO section with a black hole and stars in the background illuminating the hazards, jump orbs, and portals coming up. It will here be required to hit lots of orbs and jump at the right time to not crash into a saw-blade. The part ends with a very short mini ship tunnel with a couple of gears placed to make it more difficult to get to the two final parts of the level. * A portal takes the player to an insanely tight swing copter requiring lots of well-timed clicks as the final segment made by LazerBlitz, which switches game-modes very frequently appears. It starts off with a tight normal, triple speed wave which turns mini for a moment as it then goes into a short ship with a little bit of straight fly, and then a UFO (used as a transition in itself) with orbs needed to be clicked to the rhythm of the song. It goes back into a ship, now upside-down, and then yet another wave similar to the first one, but shorter. This wave leads into a mini ball with many jump orbs to be hit with timing, and finally, a ship sequence with some moving blocks where good maneuverability is needed. A cube portal appears and three orbs need to be hit to get to the last flying part saying "Manix", "LazerBlitz", "Verified by RicoLP", and "Blade art by Knobbelboy," as well as the Blade at the very end. Walkthrough Blade of Justice Walkthrough= |-|Blade of Justice Documentary= Trivia * The level has gone through several different verifiers in its lifetime. Quantum was the first supposed player set to verify it, but it was later passed on to Dual Kiki who got some progress on it. He later realized that it was stealing too much time from him to the point of his grades being affected, so he felt that the best thing to do was to pass it on. He passed it on to TrusTa, who passed it on to Sunix, who passed it on to JakeM2436, who eventually stopped playing and passed it on to Combined, who also stopped pretty fast. RicoLP was unofficially practicing until Manix gave him permission to verify it. Therefore, BoJ had 8 verifiers in total, which make it the level with the third most verifiers ever, after Quicksand by Team Geostar (12 verifiers) and Forever Asleep by Walroose (15 verifiers). * When TrusTa was given permission to verify Blade of Justice, there was an uproar of people complaining about how TrusTa could nerf BoJ the way he nerfed Yatagarasu, unsurprisingly, TrusTa did not care and continued trying to verify BoJ. * The level has had several redesigns to some of its parts. The first robot was redesigned to match Manix's "style" a bit more, similar to his part in Artificial Ascent. The ship sequence just after this was redesigned by LazerBlitz to create a cleaner looking section with a lot of movement. The extreme mixed dual section at 49-57% was redesigned from messy factory design to a more cleaned up style which fits with the rest of the level. The slow cube/ship break segment at 58-64 was also redone by LazerBlitz, which was originally made up of a mix of Manix's Yatagarasu Creator Contest #7 entries but recolored to fit the blue theme. The famous UFO segment at 64% also had the vortex in the background redecorated, making it look significantly more detailed now. References Category:Extreme Demons Category:2.0 Levels Category:2.1 Levels Category:Collabs Category:Epic Levels Category:XL Levels Category:Object-Heavy Levels